Force of Nature
by Demisefairy
Summary: I knew the first seal broke. How? Because the earth stood still for a fraction of a second, and the wind stop blowing, the animals and insects were quite, and I just knew that something big was going to happen soon. My home and my very essence was in trouble and there was nothing I could do but watch her slowly die. Starts in season 4. Rated T for now.
1. Prologue

I do not own Supernatural. I only own my OC Adamina and any other character that is not familiar. While I enjoy writing and reading books/fanfictions I have trouble with spelling and grammar, so if you spot any mistakes please point it out so I can fix it. I hope to keep this story going over the summer to keep me busy. I hope you guys enjoy it and please comment on what you like or hate and so on!

* * *

I knew this day would come one day, and it was the day I was dreading. I knew for a long time now that the countdown was almost over, and that things were about to be in motion. Oh how come it had to happening now and not a few more thousand years or so? This day I hated, no I despised and detested was the day when the first seal broke.

I knew the first seal broke. How? Because the earth stood still for a fraction of a second, and the wind stop blowing, the animals and insects were quite, and I just _knew_ that something big was going to happen soon. My home and my very essence was in trouble and there was nothing I could do but watch her slowly die. My name is Adamina and I'm known as Mother Nature and this is my story.

* * *

I was the first thing father ever created. He was lonely and wanted company so BOOM there I was. I wasn't known as Mother Nature at the time, hell there wasn't even an Earth at this time yet. I was just Fathers first child and we kept each other entertained and life wasn't so lonely. We would sit and talk, and we would travel through the stars. There wasn't much around at this time and it was very quiet. But with only one other person to keep you company happiness can only last so long, and so my father created more beings.

The next creatures that Father created were horrible beasts. The Leviathan I think they were called. Just thinking about them gives me shivers. I was scared of them, like completely terrified of them. They were out of control and had no restriction. How could they eat one another without care? I hid from them every chance I could and tension was tight between Father and me for a while. Father soon removed them to their own world, thankfully.

Father tried again after the last failure and the Angels were born. They were pleasant beings once you got to know them, maybe a little uptight now that I think about it. I didn't talk a lot with them, just some small chit-chat here and there. I think they didn't like me too well at times. I think they were jealous on how close Father and me were. I just wasn't comfortable around them as much as I wish I was for Father was very proud of them.

Heaven was becoming a little full and overwhelming for me, and Father could tell I was becoming stressed with all the Angels around. I wasn't used to so many beings around me, for it was always Father and me and they just made me uncomfortable sometimes. I was becoming sad and distanced and Father tried hard to make me happy. After a while Father created Earth and told me it was my responsibility to take care of it. He connected my spirit with Earth and told me to defend her when she was in trouble and shower her with love to make her grow. I was so happy Father gave me a present! But my happiness wasn't going to last long, for the days became much darker in Heaven.

Not long after my present, Father created man-kind. I was excited when I saw what my father had created. These creatures were so different from the other creations my Father had made. They were unique and precious, strong but weak. They were independent individuals which was a strong contrast compared to the Angels. Father put them on Earth and told me that they were a part of my spirit now and along with Earth I had to protect them. I felt honored that Father gave me this responsibly.

Not long after Father told me that the humans were my responsibility, Lucifer, one of the Angels I got along with, was not happy about it when Father told the Angels that they had to serve humans now. Lucifer was tossed out of Heaven for his disobedience, and locked away by his brother no less. I told Father he was being unfair, but I was brushed off and told not to worry about it, and that things happen for a reason. After this incident, Father started to make tons of rules for everyone to follow. While Father loved every single one of his children, he ran Heaven with a heavy hand. This wasn't the Father I knew and I realized it was time for me to move on.

. While things in Heaven were becoming too stressful, I decided that I needed to go to Earth. This wonderful world was my core, my power, my weakness, and this was where I belonged. Father understood and he let me go with a heavy heart. We talked a lot while I was gone, but slowly we drifted apart until he was gone along with his words of wisdom. I had no idea where he went, and I felt lonely without his presence near me.

It was about this time while I was walking the Earth that I caught wind of God's Words, or the Bible as some humans like to call it. Unlike the Angels I didn't know all that Father had plan for the Universe. I didn't know about the Prophets, or the miracle that he made on Earth, or the worse, the Apocalypse. Anyways, the end of the Bible struck me in my core. I mean, was Father really anticipation the Apocalypse, the end of the world? Now that my spirit was connected to Earth did this mean the end of my life too? How could Father do this to me?! Was Father mad at me for leaving? Did he know this was going to happen when he made Earth and connected my spirit to it? Did this have to happen? I was scared, and now alone with many questions. I need my father and he was nowhere to be found to answer my questions.

I was miserable for many centuries, and hid from the Angels thinking of ways to stop the Apocalypse. I didn't want to die. I didn't want my beautiful world to perish along with the creatures on it. It was my job to protect both of them! So I waited years and years for the first seal to break. I was scared of this day to come with no way of preparing. But I'll be damned if I wasn't going to do anything about it.


	2. Chapter One: The Beginning

Chapter One: The Beginning

Disclaimer is in the prologue. This will follow the storyline for now. OC is mine. Dean, Sam, Castiel and so on are not no matter how hard I wish. Please comment so I know what I need to improve on. While I'm doing this for fun, I don't want to appear incompetent.

* * *

It was late morning and sunny while I walked in the forest. I wasn't much of a people person even though they were interesting creatures to watch. I instead spent most of my time in the forest interacting with the animals and plants. They were calm and understanding, and it was peaceful in the forest. It was away from the hustle of the city which grew like ivy.

Anyways, I wasn't quite sure where I was but didn't particularly care either. I saw a small creek nearby with a small family of deer drinking from the slightly chilled water, and headed that way to relax my tired and sore feet. As I sat upon a slightly moss cover rock, the deer continued to drink not minding my present. Taking a deep calming breath, I cupped my hands and dipped them into the water taking a small sip. A bird sang not too far away, and there was a scurry of tiny feet running through the underbrush along with a few crickets chirping. I laid back against an old tree and shut my eyes to enjoy this moment. I was relaxed and calm and nothing could ruin this moment.

The first sign I knew something was wrong was the noise, or lack of. I have been around for many, many years and the forest had never been quite. There has always been something going on in the forest. As I slowly lifted my eyes to see what the problem was I notice the deer had paused in their morning drink and looked attentively around them. I held my breath as I looked around me with my eyes, keeping still as I gauge what the problem was. When I didn't see a threat present, I took another calming breath and felt with my spirit what could be so troubling. I briefly closed my eyes and searched for what could have cause my home to be disturbed. And then I felt it.

As I search through my connection with Earth, I saw instantly what the problem was. My heart stopped beating, and I felt the world around me spinning. I knew this day would come eventually but I wasn't ready! I felt bile rise in my throat and retch next to the tree that I was laying against. My legs became weak as I slid to my knees to drink some water to clean my mouth, but could barely keep my hands steady to hold the water. Why now did this have to happen!

After a few minutes past, I was composed enough to be slightly in control of myself. The family of deer had run off a while ago, and the forest was back to normal like nothing had happened. I heaved a sigh and with heavy shoulders looked to the Heavens. It was time. The first seal broke and it was time to protect my beloved gift, Earth.

* * *

In a forest not far from Adamina, a man woke from a deep sleep. This normally wouldn't have been considered odd if this man had not been dead for almost four months. He awoke in a small wooden casket, and after calling for help without any showing, slowly broke free to climb to the surface. As the man broke free of his prison he laid on the ground painting for air. As he stood he looked around his surroundings. He was astonished to find the destruction that lay before his eyes. He knew at that moment that something big had happened to drag him out of Hell.

* * *

With my spirit connected to the planet I knew all that happened on it. I knew when people died and when they were born. I could control the wind and make it rain to water the plants. I could communicate with animals and control plants. The Earth and I were one in the same. It was now my core. So when I found that a man came back from the living with the help of the Angels, I knew the first seal was broke.

I felt the man take his first breath back in the living world. I didn't know who he was, but I knew the Angels had big plans for him. I didn't know what my plan was, but I knew I had to get to him. I called the wind to blow in the direction I need to go and followed the path it led me. Hopefully I would arrive to his location before he traveled to far off.

As I walked, many thoughts raced around in my head. For years now I thought of different ways to stop the Apocalypse with none seeming like they could work. I was at a loss of what to do. The only conclusion that I came up with was to join with the seal breaker. I was hopeful that he would be against the end of the world and humanity. I didn't want to fight Lucifer by myself but I need to protect this precious planet. So with help or no help I was going to defend what is mine. I will just have to wait and see what the future offers.

* * *

***** To be continued *****


	3. Chapter Two: The Meeting

Chapter Two: The Meeting

Thank you for the two that have liked my story so far! I hope I'm not boring anyone, and eventually these chapters will be longer once I get use to writing. If you guys have tips, questions, or concerns let me know. I'm taking the silences as an okay everything is fine. This chapter is rushed because I'm trying to get a chapter out each day. I'll go over it later tomorrow hopefully and fix it. I've never really written a conversation piece, so please forgive me while I learn.

Well on to the story!

* * *

As I got closer to where this mysterious man was I felt a strange pull urging me to walk faster. I only walked for a few hours while the sun was blistering hot and high in the sky still. I was close to my destination and if luck was on my side caught up to the person I was searching for. I was slightly surprised how close I was.

I stopped near some trees that appeared to be pushed down and took the bottom of my shirt to wipe the sweat off my forehead. Man was it hot out here. I brushed my long rustic colored hair back and continued forward slowly. More and more trees were on the ground and I felt an angelic energy as I past. Gradually I came to the center of the destruction and saw a small homemade cross. I crept closer and saw a hole just big enough for a person to squeeze through. Looking closer I notice it wasn't too long ago that the person crawled out. Taking this as a good sign I looked for the nearest road knowing that would most likely be his first step.

I saw a gas station not too far up ahead and started to speed walk. As I got closer I notice the windows were blown out. That was odd. Next, I saw a man in a phone box. Finally! This was the man I was looking for! As if reading my thoughts the man looked at me. Caught off guard I slowed down almost tripping over my own feet. I was nervous, and didn't know what to expect or say.

He came out of the phone booth and waited as I walked closer. He still had smudges of dirt on his face and clothes and noticed he tried to clean up quickly beforehand. His shoulders were tense and his green eyes were glaring at me. I saw his eyes quickly run over me, judging me before he finally spoke. "Who the hell are you?" His voice was gruff and slightly scratchy with lack of use.

To be honest I was slightly scared of him at this moment. He was wound up like a snake ready to bite. If I didn't answer correctly I knew there would be trouble. While I wasn't weak, I knew this man could handle himself in any type of situation just by the way he held himself.

With a steady breath I replied. "I came to help you." The man's glare seemed to intensify and a frown graced his face. "Were you the one to pull me up then?" I shook my head to signal no. "Then who the hell are you?!" "My name is Adamina. I…well." I was at a lost at what to say. While I played this scenario multiple times in my head, it was quite different in real life. Sensing his annoyance at my lack of an answer I tried again. "While I can see you have no idea on what is going on, the future is going to become chaotic and I know you are going to be involved with it. You have a big part to play in the future and I want to assist you the best I can."

The man absorbed the information for a few minutes muttering to himself. It was quiet for a while before the man responded with a condescending face. "And how do you plan to help, huh? I don't know you. For all I know you are some demon trying to drag my ass down to hell again!" I took a step back not expecting his anger. I couldn't exactly prove I wasn't a demon, and I didn't have wings like an angel. Without thinking I blurted out "Exorcise me." Seeing his confused face I continued with caution. "Try to exorcise me. If you think I'm a demon you should know how to do that. If not I could say the verses. I'm not a demon; I'm just here to help."

After a while I feared the man wasn't going to do anything. But before long he spoke the verses and nothing happened. He was still cautious, but nodded his head letting me know I passed the test for now. He glanced to the side of us still tense and walked over to a car that was conveniently left next to the gas station. I stood there awkwardly as he messed around with the car and not long after the car turned on. He then stood up and gazed at me, a small frown still lingering on his face. I started to wonder if that was his normal look at this point. I raised one arm to rub the other and shifted the dirt around with my bare feet. I didn't know what to say or do and just stood there waiting for him to speak first. After what felt like years the man sat down in the driver seat. "Don't just stand there, get in the damn car," he barked. Not wanting to irritate him anymore then he already was, I rush to the other side of the car and jumped into the passenger seat.

We were on the road for a few hours in silence, and only made one or two stops on the way to our destination. I silently tapped my fingers against my lap to entertain myself. I had no idea where we were going, and was scared of asking. I wasn't much of a people person and didn't know what to say. The radio didn't work and conversation was very minimal. I did learn that his name was Dean Winchester, but that was about it. He still didn't trust me which was understandable, and apparently I wasn't the only one that wasn't a people person.

Before long we pulled into a junk yard with cars piled all over the place. We passed a sign which read 'Singer Auto Salvage' that looked like it had seen better days, rust and dirt covering majority of the sign. Dean pulled up to a house that was in the middle of the junk yard and parked the car. He took a deep breath before looking over at me. "Stay in the car and wait until I come and get you. Do you understand?" I nodded yes, while Dean sluggishly got out of the car. I watched as he walked up to the front porch and pounded on the door. An older man answered the door looking quite surprised. I noticed he had a hat on before he and Dean disappeared into the house. While I continued to wait I was becoming a bit impatient by this time.

* * *

*****To be continued******


End file.
